Lirios de Medianoche
by R'khu
Summary: Buscando la muerte, Edward llega a Volterra mientras su familia busca la manera de detenerlo, bajo la inminente amenaza de su fracaso Alice ve como única opción dejarlo en manos de lo Vulturi ¿Pero qué precio tendrá esta decisión, especialmente para Edward? Slash. Vampire!Harry.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer****: **no soy dueña ni nada parecido de la saga de **_Crepúsculo_** o **_Harry Potter_**, ellos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling respectivamente, yo escribo esta historia solo por diversión y lo único que gano son tan vez sus comentarios.

**Notas****:** esta es una historia slash EdwardHarry, si no te gusta puedes irte, hay muchas historias mas por leer. También les advierto que Harry es sin duda un vampiro y en lo absoluto _vegetariano_.

* * *

**_Lirios de Medianoche_**

• • •

**PROLOGO**

Jasper tomó la mano de su compañera cuando quedó completamente quieta mirando el cielo crepuscular por la ventana, ella estaba teniendo una visión y si bien no podía verla como lo haría Edward, un golpe de emociones negativas lo tomó desprevenido y supo que no se acercaba nada remotamente bueno.

—¿Alice? —dijo, ella respiró profundamente y apretó mas su mano.

—No llegaremos a tiempo. Él no nos creerá y los Vulturi… Dios.

Fue en ese momento donde Carlisle avanzó hacía la pareja y haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse centrado ya que el resto de la familia parecía a punto de perder toda la calma y ni toda la habilidad de Jasper iba a detenerlos.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Alice? — y bajo el tono de su voz había un matiz desesperado, ya que si bien amaba a todos sus hijos Edward había sido el primero y al que nunca puedo hacer completamente feliz.

Alice se concentró apretando la mano de su pareja y este supo que cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo no era agradable. Jasper no quitó los ojos de ella pero podía sentir perfectamente la desesperación maternal de Esme, la culpa chapoteada de ira de Rosalie que se aferrada de Emmett y el vampiro mas fuerte de su aquelarre estaba inmerso en ansiedad y frustración por la situación.

—Encontré algo. —dijo al fin Alice pero su humor no había cambiando en nada y si era posible estaba aun mas desahuciada. —Hay una forma de evitar que los Vulturi maten a Edward pero — ella suspiró y se centro en Carlisle. — …pero lo perderemos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pidió Rosalie adelantase hacia ellos pero aun sujeta de la mano de Emmett.

—Que ellos lo obligaran a quedarse en Volterra, ¿no es así? — dijo Carlisle mirando a la vidente que asintió.

El silencio se extendió pesadamente sobre la habitación y ni uno de ellos si quiera respiraba. Al final de casi un minuto de sobrenatural quietud fue Esme quien se acercó a su marido y pasó una de sus delicadas manos sobre la espalda de Carlisle dejándola en su hombro, Carlisle miró al resto de su familia deteniéndose un momento sobre su esposa y luego Alice, que no necesito ninguna pregunta para contestar la duda de todos.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que llamarlos pronto. —Carlisle asintió al escucharla, solo esperaba que algún día Edward lo perdonara.

• • •

Los preparativos para el día de San Marco estaban avanzando perfectamente bien y había poco que hacer para los tres reyes de los vampiros. Era Aro el único que estaba en la sala de recepciones escuchando como Heidi y Renata hablaban de la gran caza planeada para ese día, sobre los preparativos para desaparecer los registros del aeropuerto y los arreglos con la policía. El milenario vampiro esperaba un día aburrido e intrascendente más y agradeció que con los siglos hubiera aprendido a adormecer su mente lo suficiente para no sentir un desahuciado aburrimiento día tras día.

Había una ligera exaltación incluso en sus mas antiguos seguidores que esperaban la celebración, la sangre y el jolgorio posterior que se confundiría con los fuegos artificiales de la cuidad. Aro podía entenderlos, el instintos los incitaba a la euforia, pero él y sus _hermanos_ habían pasado demasiado años viviendo y bebiendo sangre para que sus instintos fueran mas que ascuas.

Aun así se recordaba mantener su postura relajada y una diminuta sonrisa casi paternal para los demás vampiros, siendo su Sire su simple estado de ánimo podía influenciarlos y prefería andar con una sonrisa vacía que tratar con algún problema.

Pero en un momento entro Santiago quien seguro llevaba malas noticas por la forma tan recta que caminaba mirando directamente hacia él.

—Señor. —llamó. — Carlisle Cullen ha llamado, en este momento esta esperando por usted en la línea. — dijo y Aro pestañó un momento y esa fue toda su demostración de sorpresa antes de aceptar el pequeño aparato que le tendió Santiago luego de asentir.

—Carlisle, viejo amigo. — saludo el vampiro, pensando en qué curiosa razón provocaría una llamada de Carlisle Cullen de todas las persona.

—Es bueno escucharte luego de tantos años, Aro. — dijo en perfecto italiano el medico. —Lamentablemente no he llamado solo para saludar. — siguió con un tono de voz que dejaba adivinar que cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo era serio, y malo.

—Por favor, dime en que puedo ayudarte amigo mío.

—Mi hijo, Edward, ha escapado a Italia. — dijo el medico y Aro se preguntó si acaso el chico se había aburrido de la dieta _vegetariana _y Carlisle esperaba que lo haga volver, el hombre estaría subestimándolo dolorosamente si pensaba eso. — Piensa que su compañera esta muerta y busca el mismo destino. — prosiguió y Aro asintió interiormente comprendiendo la situación.

—¿Él viene aquí en busca de la muerte? — Carlisle hizo un ruido de afirmativo. — Por su puesto que no permitiría algo como eso, Carlisle.

—Edward esta decidido, él se expondrá en el festival seguramente para obligarlos acabar con él si ustedes se niegan, nosotros no podremos llegar a tiempo...

Aro suspiró pensado que los niños siempre eran tan dramáticos, llevar a una raza a su posible exposición solo por sus sentimientos egoístas.

—Si Edward hace algo como eso no me quedara más opción, amigo mío. — Carlisle fue quien suspiró en se momento.

—Has lo que sea para detenerlo, Aro, por favor. Estaré en deuda contigo. — dijo manteniendo su voz tranquila a pesar de la desesperación subyacente, Carlisle sabia perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo y si Aro lo apreciara un poco menos se hubiera reído, pero el medico era un amigo desde hace varios siglos y un prominente Sire con un aquelarre de siete vampiros sin contar con sus aliados de Denali.

—Hare todo lo que este en mi mano Carlisle, el festival comenzara dentro de unas horas y seguramente el chico elegirá el mediodía para exponerse. Te llamare por la noche. — aseguro sonando solemne y Carlisle se lo agradeció una vez mas.

Cuando la línea se cortó, Aro se recostó en su sinuosa silla y miró a los vampiros en la habitación que habían estado observando el intercambio, escuchando perfectamente tanto sus palabras como las de Carlisle.

—¿Señor? — dijo Renata a su lado.

—Llama a Harry, lo quiero a él, Jane y Dimitri aquí en menos de una hora. — mandó a su guardaespaldas personal, la mujer asintió en una reverencia y salió de la habitación a una velocidad inhumana.

Aro miró la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios pálidos. Este podría llegar a ser un suceso muy interesante y beneficioso.

* * *

**NA**: bueno, no esperaba escribir esto, más o menos un día desperté y mientras seguía en la cama comencé a jugar con esta historia hasta que no pude mas y comencé a escribir, realmente tengo unas cuantas historias que comienzan y no van a ningún lado, pero esta sobrevivió y aunque no estoy muy segura de a dónde va –en realidad ninguna de mis historias tiene una trama realmente definida –creo que esta aceptable por lo menos, así que no pude resistirme a subirla XD.

_Algunas aclaraciones_: para empezar Bella está viva, pero ella no puede acompañar a Alice (ya se enteraran por qué). Teniendo en cuenta que Edward apenas si creyó que ella estaba viva teniéndola enfrente es esperable que piense que lo están engañando si llegase Alice sola en su búsqueda.

Por otro lado sobre Harry… básicamente su historia sigue el canon hasta mediados de HBP, y los hechos de Crepúsculo en vez de desarrollarse cerca del 2005 se encuentran en la actualidad.

Uf~ espero no haber hecho un lio.


	2. En Día de san Marco…

**CAPITULO 1**

**_En Día de san Marco…_**

Renata era una mujer de lealtades simples pero profundas, ella no esperaba salir beneficiada, tampoco que lo que estuviera haciendo fuera absolutamente correcto, ella solo quería algo de equidad y orden y creía que Aro era quien mejor llevaba esos ideales. Según creía Cayo era demasiado ambicioso, era sin duda el propulsor de gran parte del imperio Vulturi, pero esa facilidad para convertir cualquier cosa en un negocio beneficioso lo hacía alguien demasiado frívolo e inaccesible. Por otro lado Marco, era la sombra de lo que una vez fue, siempre tuvo un espíritu de guerra y su don había servido para muchas de ellas, ver la conexión de las relaciones podía ser una ventaja inimaginable, era como identificar debilidad o una alianza con solo una mirada, pero mucho tiempo atrás quedo ese hombre y ahora solo había un cascaran apático.

O por lo menos apático a la mayoría del mundo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Renata se detuvo frente a una puerta elegante de roble, y solo para dejar ver que era un asunto urgente tocó con sus nodillos un par de veces la madera. Ella escuchó los pasos acercándose y un instante después un joven de piel extremadamente pálida, como todos ellos, abrió la puerta y los innaturales ojos verdes para su especie le miraron con curiosidad un momento hasta que ladeó el rostro que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años en busca de respuestas.

—El maestro Aro te espera en menos de treinta minutos. —comunicó y el chico asintió.

Renata lo miró un segundo mas, notando en el interior de la habitación alguien más –la espalda de un hombre de cabellera oscura y espesa –, pero ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí y solo se giró para seguir su camino. Harry no estaba entre sus compañeros favoritos, en cierta forma no entendía su apatía hacia el chico, no era un bastardo obsesionado con la sangre y mucho menos había perdido su humanidad –o por lo menos no veía a los humanos como simples bolsas de sangre y juguetes para desgarrar –pero era siempre distante, inmerso en su propio mundo y solo unas pocas personas habían logrado de él algo mas que una llana cordialidad.

A veces Renata pensaba que era alguien mucho mas viejo de que lo realmente se decía, probablemente esa alma cansada que parecía brillar en sus ojos fue lo que atrajo a Marco, o tal vez fue todo el misterio que lo envolvía, siendo que la curiosidad era para los vampiros casi tan irresistible como la sangre. Renata admitía que varias veces paso tiempo pensado por qué sus ojos eran verdes en vez de carmesí, o por qué su don era tan extraño –aunque cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía incomoda y las veces que lo vio en acción sintió un escalofríos –pero todo lo que no entendía sobre Harry le repelía mas de lo que le atraía.

Subió las escaleras con ligeros pasos en busca de Jane, la niña de inmutables doce años estaba sentada en el alfeizar del campanario mirando el cielo extremadamente azul.

—¿Qué es Renata? —preguntó sin mirarle

—El maestro Aro te espera en menos de treinta minutos. — respondió y se giró comenzando a descender.

—¿Por qué? — escuchó de nuevo la voz infantil y sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, una silenciosa amenaza de la mirada de la niña.

—Seguramente el maestro Aro querrá explicarte él mismo. —dijo antes de perderse rápidamente en la oscuridad de las escaleras dejando atrás la sonrisa infantil de Jane.

• • •

Jane entró con pasos delicados y casi flotantes al salón de recepciones, rápidamente notó a Renata a un lado de Aro, mirando impertérrita la pared como una estatua olvidada y frente a ellos estaba Dimitri que según intuyó también había sido llamado.

—Bienvenida, Jane, esperaremos a Harry antes de comenzar. — dijo Aro mirando hacia ella que solo asintió acercándose hasta estar en la misma línea que Dimitri.

Supuso que habían surgido serios problemas ya que Aro no los llamaría a tres de los mejores en la guardia por nada. Pensó ausentemente que lo qué fuese había surgido era una amenaza para el festival y estaba ansiosa por enterarse de los detalles, tanto que agudizo el oído en busca de las pisadas de Harry. No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando escucho alguien acercándose, dos vampiros más bien aunque las pisadas de Marco eran casi imperceptibles incluso para un vampiro. Al entrar, Marco se sentó a uno de los lados de Aro dándole una inclinación de cabeza como saludo y Harry se puso a un lado de Jane dejándola en el medio.

Detestaba que hicieran eso, la hacían ver muy pequeña.

—Me alegro que se hayan presentado, como supondrán su convocatoria es por un asunto serio. —comenzó Aro incorporándose y caminando hacia ellos unos pocos pasos. —Esta mañana un viejo amigo, Carlisle Cullen, me ha llamada, uno de sus hijos busca la muerte y me pidió hiciera lo posible para detenerlo. Puede se presente ante nosotros y nos lo pida, o puede que se exponga en el festival para que actuemos. — dijo Aro tomándose las manos a la altura del vientre y hablando solemnemente.

—Maestro ¿Por qué el chico quiere que lo matemos? — preguntó Dimitri y Jane se lo agradeció mentalmente por evitárselo. Mientras tanto Aro suspiró tal vez demasiado dramáticamente, aunque así era él, parecía hacer de todo una gran cosa.

—Su compañera ha muerto. —dijo lentamente y casi en un susurro. A pesar que Jane no estaba observando hacia allí no paso desapercibo como la espalda de Marco se irguió a pesar que su rostro siguió inmutable. —Ustedes serán los encargados de encontrarlo en la cuidad, Dimitri deberás buscarlo por supuesto, Harry, espero puedas traerlo sin dañarlo, y Jane solo lo atacaras si es inevitable. — mandó el vampiro con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Les advierto ahora que Edward Cullen no será una presa sencilla, él tiene el don de escuchar los pensamientos en cierto alcance, reconocerá sus intenciones si no son prudentes. Espero lo traigan sin complicaciones antes del anochecer.

—Si maestro. —se escucho en unisonó y Aro le dio un ultimo asentimiento antes de dejarlos ir.

—Deberíamos empezar en un radio de trescientos metros del la plaza principal. — dijo Dimitri caminando en la vanguardia de los tres. — Querrá confundirse con la multitud y a la vez estar cerca de mejor punto de exposición cuando llegue la hora.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lo hayamos encontrado? —preguntó Jane y aunque miró a Dimitri fue Harry quien contestó.

—Necesito acercarme por lo menos dos metros si quiero capturarlo de la forma _pacifica_, no podemos arriesgarnos a una confrontación o a que huya con toda esa gente.

—¿Qué harás con su don? — preguntó Dimitri mientras tomada una capuchas rojas que esperaba se confundiera con el tumulto de gente, Harry le imito y Jane permaneció quieta a su lado.

—Creo que podre acercarme sin llamar su atención, si él realmente puede escuchar todos los pensamientos y esta en la plaza, tendrá una cacofonía dentro de la cabeza.

—Me mantendré en las sombras por si acaso. — dijo Jane bajo la mirada curiosa de Dimitri quien luego asintió.

Los tres vampiros se subieron las capuchas mientras hacían su camino hacia fuera de la fortaleza. Jane estaba bastante contenta a pesar de las molestias que el incidente podría haberle causado a su maestro, tal vez tenía suerte y el chico Cullen se le escapaba a Harry y podía hacerlo retorcer por un par de segundos… tal vez un minuto si Harry no intervenía.


	3. …un vampiro debe morir

**CAPITULO 2**

**_…un vampiro debe morir._**

Se acercaba el mediodía, la plaza estaba abarrotada de personas vistiendo de rojo, cantando y gritando y el aire parecía oler a vida y verano, lleno de calor humano y un sentimiento colectivo de euforia.

Edward estaba bajo la sombra de un viejo edificio, detrás de una de las columnas de la galería, vestido con unos vaqueros y una buzo de chándal color crema con la capucha cayendo completamente sobre su cabeza. Buscaba pasar completamente desapercibido y sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo ya que ninguna mente a su alrededor lo había notado, aunque había tantas, un mar de pensamientos embravecido, que no era lo suficientemente arrogante para afirmar que podía entenderlas todas.

Era incluso lo más parecido a tener un dolor de cabeza que un vampiro podía llegar a sentir, pero aun así podía encerrar esa cacofonía de sentidos ajenos que le llegaban fácilmente en un rincón de su mente, está estaba demasiado obsesionada en torturarse para darles alguna mayor atención.

Hubiese deseado tanto llorar, tal vez su pesar hubiese sido una fracción menos si sus ojos pudieran si quiera sangrar, pero no, lo único que le traería alivio seria la muerte porque aunque se encontrara con el infierno estaría feliz, tendría un castigo proporcional a su falta. Si dejaba de existir ya no habría dolor, y si llegaba al cielo –todavía había una pequeña braza de esperanza –se encontraría con Bella ¿Dónde mas podría ir ella?

Pero sea lo que sea, no faltaba mucho tiempo. Primeramente pensó en acercarse a la guardia y rogar por su muerte, pero la idea de que ellos se negasen y lo detuvieran le hiso rumiar sus posibilidades. La guardia de los Vulturi fácilmente podría detenerlos aunque él fuese rápido y oyese sus pensamientos, no importaba lo que siguiese luego de eso, su muerte se retrasaría en el mejor de los casos y en el peor llegaría un desolado Carlisle para liberarlo.

Gimió en perspectiva de ese encuentro y decidió en no volver a pensar en su familia y en lo imperdonable de su egoísta decisión… todo había salido tan mal, pero parecía aun más doloroso detenerse ahora.

Por eso era mejor hacerlo rápido y sin duda estar en Volterra el día de San Marco era una señal, un empujón que le daba el destino.

Se concentró en el cielo una vez mas y decidió que ya era hora, dejo su escondite y camino hacia la plaza con la cabeza inclinada y las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar el brillo de su piel. Caminaría hasta la periferia del cumulo de gente, donde solo una pequeña porción de ellas podrían verlo, pero lo suficientes para que actúen los Vulturi.

En su llegada a la cuidad había visto varios miembros de la guardia, todos ellos le miraron sospechosamente y varios le había segundo unos cuantos minutos, el primero que lo encontró se había sorprendido del color de sus ojos, oyó en sus pensamientos como cavila en decirle a sus señores lo que había visto, luego de eso se consiguió unas gafas de sol. Podía lidiar con su escrutinio pero sabía que era mejor no llamar la atención y estos vampiros ni siquiera sabían que significaban los ojos ambarinos.

Ahora mismo podía sentirlos y curvo una pequeña sonrisa confiaba cuando entre la vorágine de voces mentales capto a un vampiro llamado Dimitri mirándolo desde un de los techos, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, parecía solo estar vigilándolo aunque sus intenciones le eran un poco confusas. A Edward no le importo, todo acabaría pronto.

Cuando llegó al punto que había buscado, sus manos fueron hacia el borde de la tela color crema empezando a subirla. Tenía su mente en blanco, hundida en el ruido del exterior, sin percatarse que sus manos estaban empezando a brillar o que una figura cubierta con una capa carmesí estaba parada detrás de él.

—_Detente._ —escuchó y fue como un shock que tenso sus músculos dejándolos completamente congelados. —_Mete tus manos en los bolcillos y sígueme._ — dejo aquella voz que no era huma ni tampoco pertenecía a un vampiro.

Era un susurro seseante que solo podía entender ya que los escuchaba resonar en la mente de esa persona pero cuando sus labios los pronunciaban se volvían algo completamente inhumano. Edward no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que su cuerpo obedeció esa voz y se giró para encontrarse con una menuda figura cubierta de escarlata. Atreves de las sombras pudo ver ojos verdes mirándole fijamente.

«No podrás desobedecer, por favor solo sígueme. Se lo que buscas pero nos ordenaron no matarte» Escuchó en sus pensamientos y retazos de una reunión con Aro llegaron también a su cabeza. No hacía falta más para confirmar que ese sujeto pertenecía a los Vulturi.

Edward se negó de dar cada paso pero aunque buscaba con todas su fuerzas frenarse sus pies aun así le desobedecían y siguieron a la figura encapuchada hacia el interior de una iglesia hasta detenerse frente a un altar donde otros dos vampiros aparecieron. Una niña de cabello de oro y ojos como rubís y un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuro hasta los hombros que rápidamente identifico como Dimitri.

—Eso fue bastante rápido. — dijo el hombre apoyándose sobre el altar de mármol descuidadamente, Edward frunció el entrecejo y por un momento se sorprendió que podía hacer eso con facilidad.

En eso momento se dio cuenta que solo sus manos estaba imposibilitadas sin poder moverse del los bolcillos y sus pies solo se movían cuando el sujeto de ojos verdes lo hacía. Parecía que solo estaba limitado a segur las ordenes anteriores "_mete las manos en los bolcillos_" y "_sígueme_".

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó Edward, podía decir que era un vampiro, se sentía como uno; sin duda pertenecía a la guardia y era de los más altos en jerarquía, «_protegido de Marco_» había captado de la mente de Dimitri.

Fue la niña quien sonrió dulcemente y le respondió.

—El encantador de serpientes.— dijo con un tono melifluo y solo porque podía escuchar su mente sabía que todo ese candor era una simple pantalla.

El sujeto de ojos verdes se giró hacia él un momento después de descubrirse la cabeza dejando a la vista su cabello azabache y despeinado.

—Me llamo Harry, ella es Jane y él Dimitri. Lamentamos haber frustrados tus planes pero ahora necesitamos llevarte a Aro.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Bien, vas a seguirme quieras o no. — le respondió con una sonrisa casi juguetona que Edward detestó, quiso mirar más en su mente en busca de ese don que parecía casi algún tipo de hipnosis pero solo encontrada una imagen fija de un armario bajo escaleras que pertenecían a una casa bastante ordinaria.

Parecía el tipo de táctica que solía usar Alice cuando no quería que viera sus pensamientos, proyectando una imagen que los solapaba, aunque pudiera mantenerlo tanto tiempo era bastante impresionante.

—¿Nos vamos? — dijo Dimitri también deshaciéndose de la capucha y cuando Harry se puso en marcha sus pies le siguieron.

—¿Por qué me han detenido? — preguntó ya que aunque no responda era difícil que sus mentes no le dieran inocentemente la respuesta.

Jane y Dimitri se miraron cavilando pero Edward no prestó atención a eso sino a los fragmentos de una reunión con Aro, hablando sobre su captura por la llamada de un _viejo amigo_, Carlisle. Edward apretó su mandíbula al sentir una punzada de traición, ¿Por qué no lo había detenido, sabiendo cuanto estaba sufriendo? Realmente necesitaba de tenerse, por lo menos golpear la pared de piedra del pasillo por donde estaban caminando.

Pero su cuerpo no respondía y se llenó de un sentimiento abrazador de impotencia, frustración e ira que solo pudo liberar con una fuerte exhalación y taladrar con la mirada el frente del camino.

Se pregunto qué podría hacer para remediar la situación, ¿desafiar a Aro? No, esa era una tontería, sabía por las historias de Carlisle que el vampiro podía ser inapelable y tenía una personalidad excéntrica en el mejor de los casos. Había sido un tonto en venir aquí, tal vez era la solución mes sencilla y lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero debió irse algún lugar de Sudamérica, donde las disputas territoriales entre vampiros se llevaban docenas de ellos en sus guerrillas solo en una noche.

Ignoró los pensamientos curiosos de los demás vampiros en cuanto entraron al primer salón del castillo donde residía la guardia, Jane se desvió a saludar a su gemelo y el chico también les envió un gesto a los otros dos vampiros, y luego de caminar por corredores que iban poniéndose cada vez más lujosos llegaron a unas puertas sinuosas.

Aro se incorporó en cuanto vio entrar a el grupo de cuatro vampiros, sonriendo conforme de los resultados de su búsqueda.

—Es bueno verte Edward. — dijo el hombre acercándosele y el aludido solo se asentir tratando de no exteriorizar su enojo hacia el vampiro que se veía completamente satisfecho de tenerlo ahí.—Yo creo que ya puedes _soltarlo _Harry. — agregó mirando hacia el azabache que enarcó una ceja.

—¿Esta seguro Maestro?

—Por supuesto, Edward es un invitado a pesar de todo y estoy seguro que cuando los malos entendidos se aclaren todo estará perfectamente —«¿no es así Edward?».

El sujeto de ojos verdes, Harry, solo pestañó una vez aceptando las palabras de Aro sin darle verdadera importancia, o eso puedo sentir Edward a pesar del paisaje que solapaba sus pensamientos.

—_Libre._— escuchó de nuevo ese tono susurrante y recordando las palabras de Jane puedo ver porque le decían "encantador de serpientes" aunque más que un encantador parecía el siseo de una serpiente.

—Edward, debes entender que tus acciones son muy egoístas. — dijo Aro sonando solemne, mirándolo como un padre defraudado. — No solo estabas amenazan nuestra especie con tu exposición, sino que lastimado a tu familia con tus acciones.

Aunque Edward estaba realmente enojado no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, reconociendo en su interior que esas palabras eran verdad, especialmente porque una parte de su cabeza las había estado repitiendo constantemente desde que tomó su decisión. Pero por Bella había sido tan fácil ignorar todo eso.

—Ya no puedo vivir mas Aro. — dijo en un susurró que ningún humano escucharía. El vampiro milenario le observo un momento con cierto cariño en los ojos y cuando sus manos color ceniza se alzaron hacia su mejilla él no se movió.

—Tú la has dejado, porque ella era humana, no querías quitarle eso aunque sabías que tarde o temprano volverías a ella. — dijo mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. — También querías protegerla de tantas cosas, especialmente de ti, pero ahora crees que has fallado completamente y es ese sentimiento el que te obliga actuar. No quieres vivir porque no soportas cargar con ese error, con el conocimiento que tus carpachos te llevaron a esto.

—¡No! es porque ya no la tengo a ella. ¡Porque la amo! — contestó apretando el lugar donde debería escucharse el latido de su corazón.

—¿Realmente? ¿Tus pensamientos te están engañando a ti o a mí, Edward? — preguntó Aro con una sonrisa en apariencia bondadosa.

Los ojos ambarinos se conectaron con los escarlata y Edward miró a través de Aro sus propios pensamientos, las verdades que incluso le rehuían a él. Viendo a través de Aro su propia bestia, orgullosa, posesiva y necia.

—No sufras Edward. — «Eres solo un niño que aprendió que no puede controlar el mundo»

Se sentía demasiado exhausto después de eso, incapaz de discutir con Aro, porque era imposible rebatir la más cruda y profunda verdad.

—Deberíamos dejar a Edward descansar. — escuchó la innecesaria cavilación de Aro sin darle importancia. —¿Harry, podrías ser su guía por favor?

No hacía falta leer los pensamientos para saber que en realidad seria su guardia.

* * *

**N/A:**Siempre me pareció un poco extraño que lo primero que hiciese Edward cuando supo de la muerte de Bella fue ir con los Vulturi, me hubiera parecido mucho más lógico que buscara primero a Victoria para matarla antes de decidir "suicidarse" y aunque podría explicarse gran dolor decidí tomarlo de esta forma, aunque tenga en cuenta que Aro es un manipulador de siglos de edad y Edward ama a Bella (caso que ya me ocupare de arreglar).


	4. Horizonte oscuro…

**CAPITULO 3**

**_{Horizonte oscuro…}_**

Harry miró al vampiro a su lado, no parecía pasar los veinte años e incluso parecía mantener aun una angustia de la reminiscencia de la adolescencia independientemente de su verdadera edad.

Lo veía desbastado y herido, parecía tan frágil y sin duda detrás de esos ojos ambarinos se estaba torturando mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo único que existía. Era la imagen del dolor crudo, fuera por perder a su pareja –una humana para su sorpresa –o por descubrir su esencia detrás del velo de las apariencias, muy probablemente una combinación tortuosa de ambas. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que Aro tomara esa táctica, tan devastadora como útil porque quería decir que el vampiro milenario tenía ya un plan entramado para ese chico y lo llevaría a cabo a cualquier precio. Probablemente debía de haberlo sospechado, Aro no se tomaría tantas molestias por un asunto que no le dejaría ganancias, a pesar de sus viejas amistades él manejaba la ley de su mundo sin consideraciones especiales en la mayoría de los casos.

Cuando escuchó que quedó a cargo del vampiro a su lado no pudo evitar mirar con cierta irritación a Aro que solo le sonrió inocentemente, se ahorró protestar en vano, no solo porque Aro era inapelable sino porque la segunda opción probablemente sería Jane, y si bien aun no cría que el don de cada vampiro representara la naturaleza de cada uno –eso hablaría muy mal de él mismo, aunque las otras teorías que barajaba tampoco le gustaban –Jane era sádica hasta la medula y él no era lo suficientemente insensible para abandonar al recién llegado con ella.

—Vamos Edward, te mostrare tu habitación. — dijo Harry mirando hacia al vampiro que aun se mantenía en la misma posición. Viendo que no tenía intenciones de moverse por su propia voluntad decidió usar el parsel, que desde se convirtió en un vampiro era incluso más potente que un Imperius. —_Sígueme._ —siseo y comenzó a caminar escuchando los pasos desganados a su espalda.

—Quédate con él esta noche, Harry. — dijo Aro mientras salían sonando preocupado a lo que Harry solo asintió sin mirarlo.

Cuando abandonó el salón y estuvo a varios metros de él suspiró quedamente preparándose para pasar la noche con un vampiro suicida que probablemente preferirá estar frente a un dragón antes que su elegir su compañía. Se preguntó vagamente donde debería llevarlo ya que Aro no había dejado ninguna especificación, por un momento pensó en llevarlo a su habitación pero lo descartó inmediatamente, ese conllevaría a demasiadas preguntas de parte de Edward, por lo que se decidió por una de las habitaciones desocupadas de los primeros pisos donde los novatos residían.

El castillo de los Vulturi no era tan inmenso como Hogwarts pero ciertamente era muy grande, sombrío y con su buena parte de misterios y magia –una magia muy diferente a la que había conocido en sus días de mago, era una magia silenciosa, fría y oscura aunque no maligna. Por otro lado, tenía muchas habitaciones individuales, ya que simplemente no era aconsejable poner a dos vampiros en una misma habitación, era criaturas terriblemente territoriales especialmente cuando eran jóvenes y temperamentales, probablemente con los años podían llegar a encontrar un compañero o por lo menos trabar alguna amistad aunque por lo general siempre preferían mantener un espacio propio para retirarse tras una disputa.

Por eso esta noche iba a ser difícil. Edward podría haberse mantenido estoico pero no estaba de buen humor, por otro lado el temperamento de Harry siempre fue más bien corto, ciertamente había adquirido más paciencia con los años y aun mas luego de su trasformación –sin contar sus días de neófito –pero siempre seria una persona temperamental una vez se agotaba su paciencia.

—Esta es la habitación. — indicó Harry abriendo la puerta y pasando, siseo rápidamente para liberar a Edward y se sentó en la cama mientras se preguntaba que debía hacer ahora, por otro lado su compañero de cuarto por esa noche parecía examinar el entorno, era una habitación bastante cómoda pero despersonaliza, y luego los ojos ambarinos –o más bien de un ocre oscuro –se fijaron en él.

—¿Qué tan difícil sería que me dejes solo? —dijo mirándolo evolutivamente, Harry se preguntó si su pobre oclumancia estaba funcionando, esperaba que si porque era jodidamente incomodo solo pensar en que alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Olvídalo, eres un suicida potencial y no tengo ganas de escuchar un sermón de Aro si escapas. — contestó perezosamente. —¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? Te hace falta. — Edward miró hacia un lado, encontrando la puerta que conducía a un baño. —¿Quieres algo que beber? — añadió después y el movimiento rápido del vampiro mayor le sorprendió, aunque simplemente enarcó una ceja cuando notó la expresión de fría ira.

—¿Algo?¡Algo! ¿Así lo llamas? —susurró recordándole brevemente a la voz de Snape cuando estaba particularmente enojado.

Harry tuvo un segundo de confusión antes de entender de donde venía la consternación del vampiro. Claro su compañera era humana y por lo tanto debía tener cierta estima a la raza, Harry tampoco disfrutaba sádicamente de su naturaleza –por lo menos no la mayor parte del tiempo – , prefería beber sin matar, pero para algunos incluso ese concepto era difícil de entender, no que los culpara, probablemente hubiera sido igual para él si _ciertas_ cosas no hubieran pasado.

—En realidad no te estaba ofreciendo a un humano. — dijo despacio mirando a los ojos del mayor, preparado para cualquier exabrupto. — Si no una bolsa de sangre, te sorprendería la cantidad de humanos que la donan consensualmente. — explicó aunque de cualquier forma Edward ni siquiera aligero su expresión. —¿De qué te alimentas entonces? — por un momento pensó que sería de su compañera humana pero descarto rápidamente la idea, tanto por la improbabilidad como la posibilidad de que lo escuche de su mente.

—Animales, grandes mamíferos. — explicó rotundamente. —Tomare un baño. — simplemente dijo antes de meterse al cuarto de baño.

Harry se abstuvo de suspirar sabiendo que sería escuchado y en su lugar prendió la televisión con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo entretuviera por lo menos media hora, otra cosa que le había sorprendido de los vampiros era su adaptabilidad a las tecnologías muggle, ellos no tenían magia por lo que no era un riesgo tener esos aparatos cerca pero aun así le sorprendía que criaturas que vivían en un castillo medieval andarán con teléfonos celulares.

• • •

Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales de la oficina de Carlisle con Emmett apoyado perezosamente en uno de los brazos. Los demás también estaban allí, Esme a un lado de su esposo que estaba parado frente a su escritorio aun con el teléfono en su mano. Hace pocos minutos Aro había llamado, todos fueron capaces de escuchar la superficialmente tranquila conversación. El señor de los vampiros de Italia había asegurado que Edward permanecía bajo su cuidado sin haber tenido ningún daño, ella había fruncido sus elegantes cejas cuando escuchó la perorata del viejo, simplemente no podía dejar de sospechar con cada palabra que decía –a pesar de que Alice asintió afirmando sus palabras –además de la indignación por haber dejado la vida de su estúpido hermano a un sujeto tan cuestionable.

Podía ser _amigo_ de Carlisle, pero era simplemente estúpido olvidar las grandes matanzas entre otras cosas en las que había estado involucrado tanto su aquelarre, o más bien su ejército de vampiros amaestrados, como él mismo.

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar y decir quienes irán a ver a Edward. —dijo Carlisle después de un silencio.

—¿No podemos ir todos? — preguntó Emmett y aunque ella compartía ese deseo sabía que no era posible. Como esperaba Carlisle negó lentamente aunque fue Alice quien contestó.

—No, ellos lo tomarían como una amenaza. — dijo la vidente. — Además está la _sugerencia _de Aro sobre esperar un poco. — Rosalie volvió a fruncir sus cejas al recordar como el vampiro había hablado casualmente sobre darle tiempo a Edward para conllevar el dolor y los cambios. Ella realmente quería arrancarle un brazo a Isabella Swan, si no fuera por la chiquilla imprudente nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

—Creo que una semana está bien. — dijo Carlisle sin sonar convencido de sus propias palabras mientras Esme lo miró preocupada. —Lo mejor sería que fuéramos tres, Alice, Emmett y yo.

—Tal vez sea bueno que vaya para controlar a Edward si hace falta. — propusó Jasper, no solo preocupado de dejar a su compañera sola sino también por el estado de Edward, simplemente no creía que cualquier tiempo en Volterra le haría bien. Por otro lado no estuvo del todo sorprendido cuando Carlisle negó con la cabeza, se vía cansado, el tipo de cansancio que venía después de estar agotado emocionalmente.

—Ese ambiente podría ser demasiado para tu autocontrol. — dijo lentamente esperando que sus palabras no lo ofendan, no lo hicieron aunque ciertamente le molestó recordar tal debilidad.

No hablaron mucho más, y cuando el tema cambió hacia Isabella Swan Rosalie se incorporó con su gracia infaltable y abandonó la habitación sin dar una mirada más, fue luego de una hora aproximadamente que Alice la encontró en la sala de música, tocando distraídamente las teclas del piano. No se giró cuando sintió la presencia de su hermana y solo dejó de tocar cuando Alice caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Creo que Edward estará bien. —dijo, y aunque sus suposiciones del futuro eran mejor fundadas que el de la mayoría de las personas Rosalie no evito chistar.

—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que la chica Swan muera irremediable y naturalmente?

—Hasta hace poco el futuro permanecía inmutable. — empezó Alice, como si no la hubiera escuchado. —Estaba segura de que Edward la convertiría. — eso tampoco hacía muy feliz a Rosalie, pero era mejor que tener a su hermano haciendo sandeces por una humana. — Pero ahora, con la aparición de los metaformos el futuro está cambiando mucho.

—¿De qué forma? — preguntó Rosalie un poco interesada, era extraño que Alice tuviera un cambio de visión sobre algo que parecía inmutable en el futuro después de tanto tiempo, como que Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos.

—No todo es bueno, pueden suceder muchas cosas. Hay demasiadas decisiones para tomar pero pueden suceder un par de cosas principalmente. Que Edward se niegue a olvidar a Bella y viva lleno de melancolía, o que lo haga y se trasforme en algo completamente diferente. — Alice miró perdidamente las ventanas que daban hacia el bosque, Rosalie miró hacia allí también pensando.

—Creo que la primera es la más probable. — dijo con cierta exasperación, aunque solo estaba ahí para esconder la tristezas que le traían esos presagios.

—Aun así, la segunda opción está ahí.

—¿Transformado en qué? — Rosalie miró a Alice tratando de encontrar en su rostro alguna pista del futuro.

—Algo diferente a lo que ha sido hasta ahora, antes y después de conocer a Bella, tal vez más libre. Y algo diferente a lo que nuestra familia representa.

—¿Se quedara con los Vulturi? — preguntó abriendo demás sus ojos, le tomo un segundo realmente entender sus palabras y llenarse de consternación y una extraña duda ¿Qué era preferible? ¿Qué su Edward terminara encadenándose a Bella Swan, o peor aún, su recuerdo, ó que se convierta en un asesino de los Vulturi?. Para su consternación Alice estaba sonriendo.

—No, no. Es lo que espera Aro pero hay pocas posibilidades que suceda. — pocas o no Rosalie fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, aunque probablemente Alice si quiera lo notó. — Hay alguien en la guardia que lo hará feliz, cuando vaya a verlo te traeré una foto de él. — dijo Alice, recuperando ese tono divertido y despreocupado que caracterizaba su voz.

Rosalie sopesó un momento lo que acababa de escuchar. Si Edward era feliz y no iba por ahí matando indiscriminadamente humanos y vampiros mientras le besaba las túnicas a un trió de megalómanos estaba bien por ella. Fue luego de esa rápida concepción que notó el "_él_" en la oración. Alice estudiaba su rostro esperando ver el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa para luego mirarla sospechosamente.

—¿Él? ¿Estás suponiendo una relación romántica con algún "él"? — Alice asintió rápidamente aparentemente sin poder controlar su diversión.

—Oh, él es bastante interesante. En la mayoría de los casos Edward logra superar su homofobia.

—No sabía que él era homofóbico. — Alice se hincó de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Solo cuando se trata de él mismo. Creo que su atracción hacia Bella recae directamente en su olor, me pregunto si subconscientemente no quería convertirla por temor a perder eso. — masculló mas para sí misma. Por otro lado Rosalie sintió que su antigua herida en su orgullo por el rechazo de Edward estaba al fin justificado, trató dejar esa reacción casi infantil para más tarde a favor de mirar a Alice.

—Voy a hablar con Carlisle. — Alice la miró interesada y Rosalie luego de acomodar coquetamente su cabello sonrió con suficiencia. — Quiero conocer personalmente a ese "él". Y hace tiempo no voy de compras a Italia.

* * *

.

**AN:** Yo no se como ocurrió, pero estaba convencida de que ya había publicado este capitulo, casi coloco el 4 antes que este. Estoy de un humor bastante _bitch_ así que me guardare el capitulo 4 para mas adelante... a menos que dejen lindos reviews. No suelo pedirlos pero hoy estoy caprichosa xD.


	5. … que el alma pena…

**CAPITULO 4**

**_{… que el alma pena…}_**

Edward salió la ducha, secándose rápidamente y dejando la tolla anudada a su cadera. Miró su ropa usada sobre el lavado no demasiado contento, no estaría sucia como la de un humano ya que su cuerpo simplemente no trabajaba de esa forma. El sudor no existía para los vampiros después de todo. Pero aun así no estaba cómodo usando la ropa que ya había llevado por más de tres días.

—Tienes un poco de ropa aquí sino es eres demasiado exigente. — escuchó la voz del vampiro, Harry, detrás de la puerta.

Se había acostumbrado a no poder escuchar los pensamientos de Bella, ella era un vacio absoluto en la masa de pensamientos que podía percibir con su habilidad, pero era extraño encontrar una mente de la que era completamente consiente de su existencia a la que no podía escuchar. Solo cuando se acercaba podría vera algunas imágenes, un armario debajo de unas escaleras ordinarias. Recién en ese momento notó la profundidad de la imagen. No era simplemente una pantalla para esconder sus pensamientos, parecía un refugio que ocultaba toda su mente detrás de esa pequeña puertecilla.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y salió a buscar la ropa, no era el momento para explorar la mente de un vampiro potencialmente peligroso.

La ropa estaba en una pila sobre la cama y luego de tomar algunas prendas ordinarias –un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta además de la ropa interior –volvió al baño a cambiarse.

—Oh ¿eres tímido? — escuchó burlarse relajadamente al otro vampiro.

—No. — contestó indignado Edward a través de la puerta. — Es solo recato. — lo próximo que escuchó fue una risa suelta. Si no fuera por la perfección de su timbre hubiera sonado como un adolescente común.

—¿Recato? Dime Edward ¿Naciste a finales de siglo diecinueve?.

—¿Estas suponiéndolo solo por esto? — dijo Edward al salir del baño, aun si haberse colocado la camiseta. Estaba tratando de hacer un punto después de todo.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las camas con la misma ropa oscura y holgada que traía debajo de las túnicas de los Vulturi. Enarcó una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa al ver salir a Edward.

—Si, aunque trazar perfiles psicológicos no es mi especialidad. — contestó. — ¿Así que me equivoque?

—No es de tu incumbencia. — dijo simplemente Edward, sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda al vampiro de extraños ojos verdes. ¿Serian algún tipo de lentes de contacto? Era improbable, con su vista podría notar la diferencia instantáneamente.

—Sabes, esto se pondrá muy aburrido si sigues siendo tan apático.

—Puedes salir y hablar con cualquiera de tus amigos por lo que me importa.

— Bueno, ya ves, tengo que mantenerte vigilado.

—¿Solo porque te lo ordenaron?.

—Básicamente sí. — contestó Harry, mientras pasaba rápidamente de canales buscando algo que no fuera una completa porquería en la televisión.

—¿Entonces si te ordenaran besar el suelo lo harías?. — masculló Edward mirándolo de soslayo. Harry se detuvo y le echó una mirada desapasionada al vampiro de ojos ocre.

—Dudo que alguna vez me ordenen algo tan estúpido. Pero recuerda que yo podría ordenártelo y tendrías que hacerlo, _Edward_. — el siseo que se reptó por sus oídos le hubiera puesto la piel de gallina si pudiera.

Era escalofriante y oscuro, y no pudo evitar que su interior, ese lado primitivo, gruñera. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba eso, pero estaba molesto e indignado instantáneamente. Se incorporó en un movimiento fluido y demasiado rápido para un ojo humano y miró al otro vampiro impávidamente.

—No podrías hacer nada sin ese talento tuyo, ¿o si? — espetó Edward manteniendo su postura orgullosa y notó con satisfacción como la molestia se pintó en el rostro de Harry.

El vampiro de ojos verdes de movió fluidamente, había aprendido de su familia que había diferentes tipos de gracias. Emmett era amenazante como un oso, Alice se movía al igual que una gacela, Rosalie tenía el porte orgulloso de un felino. Pero Harry rodeó la cama moviéndose como serpiente mirándole con ojos fríos y calculadores. Habían terminado uno frente al otro con el cuerpo inhumanamente quieto esperando el detonante que los llevara a enfrentarse. Edward de alguna forma sabía que en cuanto esa quietud se rompiera el caos caería sobre ellos. Podía escuchar hasta los roces entre las ropa provenientes de otras habitaciones y hasta los pensamientos más subconscientes de los demás vampiros en el castillo, pero nada ello importaba tanto como el vampiro frente a él. Toda su atención estaba en él.

Notó como lentamente las pupilas en los ojos verdes comenzaban a dilatarse y esa parecía una cuenta regresiva, hasta que en un instante sus manos se chocaron y Edward usó su fuerza para tirar al otro vampiro mucho mas liviano hacia la pared, pero Harry parecía tan ágil como un gato y usó sus piernas como un trampolín contra la pared para volver hacia Edward en un visto y no visto. Solo el sonido de sus pies descalzos retumbando contra la piedra fue prueba de su maniobra.

Una de las manos de Harry se aferró al cuello de Edward mientras la otra fue capturada por Edward desde su muñeca mientras ambos caían en la cama. En el rebote Edward invirtió sus posiciones dejando a Harry de espaldas contra el colchón. Harry torció su muñeca liberándola con cierta dificultad y tiró a Edward de la cama. Harry saltó tras él, buscando inmovilizarlo pero Edward era rápido y se deslizó de su agarre, se giró y golpeó al otro vampiro con la intención de estrellarlo contra la pared, pero Harry se aferró de su brazo a pesar del golpe y lo a acorraló dejando el pecho de Edward contra la pared. Con su mano libre tiró de cabello del vampiro con tanta fuerza que Edward ladeó la cabeza y soltó un alarido ronco de dolor.

Edward abrió con pánico sus ojos cuando por alguna razón supo lo que seguiría a continuación y lo que implicaría. Los colmillos de Harry se incrustaron en su cuello un instante después agrietando su piel de granito y lo único que pudo hacer fue jadear de dolor.

—¿Sabes cuantos novatos he marcado, Edward? — escuchó susurrar en su oído, la voz de Harry sonaba extrañamente rasposa. — Treinta y ni siquiera he estado con los Vulturi diez años.

Harry lo soltó y retrocedió y se dejó caer sentado en la cama. Edward lo miró sosteniéndose el lado izquierdo del nacimiento del cuello mientras se deslizo contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo que había hecho. No sabía porque había comenzado a pelear para empezar, solo que era irremediable. Con sus hermanos jamás había tenido una disputa como esta, ni siquiera con Rosalie. Ellos solían pelear físicamente por su puesto, pero nunca antes había sentido tan ardientemente la necesidad de doblegar a alguien de esta forma. Marcarlo, morderlo.

Pero él había sido el mordido.

Miró desesperadamente a Harry. El vampiro de ojos verdes estaba apoyado en sus brazos, observándolo con toda su atención. Su ropa estaba mal acomodada y estirada desordenadamente al igual que su cabello, pero sus ojos ahora se veían muy tranquilos, como si el altercado nunca hubiera sucedido.

—¿Qué significa esto? — murmuró Edward, sentía que no podía hablar alto ya que tenía algo apretando sus entrañas incómodamente. Lo identifico como ansiedad después de un momento.

—¿Sabes como son capaces de convivir las colonias de neófitos? — dijo en vez de contestar Harry.

—Se establece una jerarquía con su creador. — contestó Edward, esperando que esto llevara a su respuesta y no fuera simplemente una pregunta estúpida.

—Si, pero no cuando estos son convertidos. Con el tiempo los neófitos se rebelan y los Sire los muerden, es una marca de sumisión. Pero esto solo funciona en la primera fase de los neófitos, cuando crecen y su mente se esclarece este enlace con su Sire se ve disminuido y puede cortarse por diferentes circunstancias.

—Bien, pero yo no soy un neófito.

—No, pero no tienes un Sire y en realidad estabas tan inestable que tu lado instintivo tomó el control. — explicó Harry, mirándolo en absoluto culpable por haberlo marcado mientras le explicaba aquello con completa naturalidad.

—Eso es absurdo, tengo un excelente autocontrol. — rebatió Edward, sintiéndose instantáneamente culpable por alzar la voz. En ese momento comprendió que se había sentado en el suelo y que estaba hablando bajo en realidad como un reflejo de sumisión. —Esto es absurdo…— susurró refregándose las manos por el rostro.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu novia humana no voy a discutir sobre tu autocontrol. —dijo Harry, con un tono mas ligero —Pero aun así cuando dos vampiros se disputan el resultado es prácticamente el mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que podríamos habernos matado las cosas no están tan mal.

—¿No están tan mal? — masculló Edward luchando contra cualquier coacción que le decía que simplemente asintiera dócilmente. Sacudió la cabeza pero en realidad no ayudó en lo absoluto. —¿Hay una forma de deshacerlo?

—Con el tiempo tal vez. — respondió Harry, hincándose de hombros. —Los vampiros no se comportan como otras criaturas, su jerarquía no es tan rígida.

—¿Entonces se irá? — tuvo que preguntar Edward, con un tono demasiado desesperado para el bien de su orgullo –si es que quedaba algo.

—No lo se. Hay neófitos que jamás se adaptan y otros que nunca lo abandonan. No sé cómo lo tomara un vampiro maduro en estas circunstancias. — dijo con sinceridad Harry. — Hablare con Aro mañana, él debe saberlo.

—¿Tienes que decírselo? — preguntó Edward sonando un poco ansioso, aunque interiormente tenía una mezcla indefinibles de sentimientos demasiado contrastantes.

—Si se entera mas tarde esta la posibilidad de molestarlo, y yo quisiera evitarlo. — Edward suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás y aunque sonara absurdo sintió cierta satisfacción cuando los ojos verdes cayeron sobre su cuello.

Si pudiera sentiría un escalofrió de consternación hacia si mismo.

—Deberíamos descansar ahora. — masculló Harry acostándose en la cama y Edward no puedo evitar sentirse tentado imitarlo inmediatamente. Tercamente esperó un par de minutos antes de levantarse e ir a la otra cama.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso. Harry solo estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados en un aparente sueño, y Edward mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, dándoles esporádicas miradas al vampiro de ojos verdes. Él sabía que Harry sabía que lo estaba observando, pero no puedo evitar que no importara en ese momento.

• • •

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Harry salió de la habitación con la escusa de conseguir un copo de sangre para si mismo y un permiso para cazar para Edward, el vampiro de ojos ocre se había puesto inflexible acerca de su dieta, él no tocaría sangre humana ni siquiera si había sido tomaba consensualmente.

Era un tipo extraño… aunque suponía que venía de familia.

Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, sentía una gran curiosidad acerca de los motivos porque el vampiro rechazaba su naturaleza. Cualquier tipo sangre podía satisfacer los instintos mas primarios, pero nunca suplantaría a la sangre humana, esa siempre seria la raíz de su naturaleza. Eran cazadores de hombres, fueron evolucionando para eso, pero aun así sentía cierto respeto por la conducta de Edward y su familia, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes muy probablemente seguiría felizmente su dogma… pero no lo eran y él estaba feliz con su naturaleza de la forma que lo llevaba.

Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando encontró a Aro. El antiguo vampiro estaba en el jardín, cuidando las azucenas bajo la sombra, aun así su piel brillaba en algunos momentos por el reflejo del sol, su brillo era líquido y perlado a comparación del de los vampiros más jóvenes.

—¿Cómo esta nuestro huésped, Harry? — preguntó sin dejar a las flores.

—Lo he marcado. — respondió Harry, viendo como aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Aro.

—Ese es un desenlace de lo más curioso. — dijo dándole una mirada divertido. —¿Cómo lo tomó? — Harry se encogió de hombros, sus interacciones con Aro siempre eran informales. Los dos sabían muy bien que no había respeto allí, Harry podía llamarlo _maestro_ pero era mas que nada una broma sarcástica entre ellos.

—Acostumbrándose, creo. Su orgullo estaba demasiado aplastado por tu revelación para enfurecerse conmigo. — respondió y Aro simplemente asintió. Suponiendo que ya había satisfecho la curiosidad el vampiro, decidió hablar de lo que había venido hablar. —Él se muestra inflexible sobre su dieta y no veo razón para empujarlo a beber sangre humana. Quería tu permiso para llevarlo de caza. — y solo se lo pedía porque Edward era _propiedad_ de Aro, o sino se habría ido hace unas horas.

—Bueno, entre mas cómodo este nuestro huésped, mejor. Lamentablemente el ambiente en el castillo no sería el más acogedor para él. — divagó Aro, sonando casi como un padre preocupado. Harry realmente se preguntaba cómo lo lograba, y de nuevo veía la razón de porque tantos vampiros se arrodillaban ante él. —Puedes llevarlo, creo que con la nueva _relación_ entre ustedes no habría inconvenientes. Tienes mi permiso, Harry.

—Gracias _maestro._ — fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de dar media vuelta y salir, dejando que el parsel se deslizara por su lengua, odiaba llamarlo maestro pero valía la pena cuando su sonrisa omnipresente temblaba un instante al escuchar el idioma de las serpientes.

No había sido feliz cuando descubrió su _don _, pero traían muy buenas ventajas.

Ahora debía hablar con Marco, que era la única razón por la que aun estaba en este castillo.

* * *

.

**AN:** En realidad la idea para este capitulo era acercar románticamente a Harry y Edward, pero termino sucediendo **_esto_**. Tal vez no es el resultado más sexy pero creo que es más interesante. Por cierto, Harry puede ser ahora la figura dominante para Edward, pero si alguna se esta preguntando como serán su roles sexuales… bueno tengo una preferencia en hacer a Harry pasivo, pero eso no quiere decir que esa sumiso, sería aburrido sino.

¡Gracias por sus alertas y comentarios! Voy a ponerme caprichosa mas seguido (es broma...creo).


End file.
